


Beasts Of Prey

by Fridaysbloom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridaysbloom/pseuds/Fridaysbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an experienced Criminal with a supposed "Body count". Steve is an unfortunate artist who catches his eye. He doesn't really know anything about Bucky besides what he hears on the news, until he finds out the truth for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. What kind of robber says please and thank you?

Three gunshots ripped through the air causing panic as people dropped to the ground. A single man could be seen standing, gun raised high he said “This is a robbery! I don’t know why I said that because you probably pieced that bit together.” 

He brushed his lengthy hair out of his face before stepping over a quivering man. Walking over to the cash register he leaned over the counter and flashed his most charming smile at the cashier crouching underneath. “Would you mind too terribly if I asked you to unlock this for me?” Shaking her head the young girl stood quickly and unlocked the cash drawer and quickly backed up. 

“Wonderful, now I just need you to keep your hands where I can see them.” The girl raised her hands above her head obediently while visibly shaking.  
“Can I ask you for a pen, dear?” The man’s blue eyes were expectant and impatient as he waited for the girl to answer.

“I-I don’t have one.” The girl stuttered. 

Sighing, the man leaned over the counter between them again. “Okay then,” He looked at her name tag, “Alison, I need you to put all the money in your register in a bag while I find a pen.” The girl nodded again though it didn’t matter considering the man had already turned back around. 

“Does anyone have a pen? Preferably not ballpoint; I would’ve brought one myself but I was in a bit of a hurry.” Looking around the room the man’s eyes catch a skinny blonde digging through his satchel bag. “You better be looking for a pen, punk. I’d hate to have to shoot such a cutie.” 

The blonde stood quickly, fountain pen in hand he walked over shoving it into the man’s outstretched hand. “You’re a real jerk you know that? Oh, and I want my pen back.”

The man whistled low, acting as if he hadn’t heard the blonde call him a jerk he said, “Nice pen kid, really, must’ve been expensive. Thank you.” He smiled, flashing his perfectly white rows of teeth. Turning away from the blonde he grabbed the bag of cash that Alison had put on the counter. Facing the kid he said, “I really hate to ask, but do you have some paper I could use too?”  
Rolling his eyes the ‘kid’ dug around in his bag again before pulling out a sketch book and ripping out a page handing it over. Smiling once again the man took the paper, raised the pen in a sort of thanks and turned back to the counter. He ripped the page in half and wrote on one piece before shoving it in his pocket. He wrote something on the other half and folded it in fourths before handing it and the pen back to the blonde.

“Thanks-?” He looked at the boy waiting.

“Steve.” It came out biting and grouchy as he took the pen and paper out of the man’s hand.

“Right, Well thanks Steve. Oh, and of course thank you Alison and the rest of you, you’ve all been terribly understanding.” Tipping an invisible hat at the crowd of people on the café floor he walked out of the swinging double doors.

****

Later at home Steve unfolded the paper the strange robber had given him.  
‘Thanks for the pen, kid. –Bucky ;) 832-729-6118 (You better hurry if you wanna see me again cuz I’ll be changing this number soon.)’


	2. What A Peach

Steve’s fingers hesitated over the keypad on the screen of his phone, on one hand the robber- no Bucky- was really cute and fascinating; on the other hand, he was a robber! A notorious one at that, Steve knew for a fact that he had seen the guy off and on across news headlines for years and he also knew that Bucky’s body count was high and no one had ever caught him.  
In his heart of hearts Steve knew that he should probably turn the number in and give the cops a chance to catch the guy, but really what chance would they have? As soon as Bucky realized what was going on he would undoubtedly skip town. 

“Come on Rogers, you can do this. Just dial the number it’s not that hard.” Taking a deep breath Steve dialed the number and waited as it rang.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line was rough and heavy with sleep; looking at the clock on his bedside table Steve realized it was two in the morning. His eyes widened.

Steve mumbled. “Uh hi, is this Bucky?”

“Depends who’s asking.” There was a smirk in Bucky’s voice.

“It’s Steve, from the café. You used my pen.” Steve immediately felt like an idiot. What other ‘Steve, from the café’ did Bucky likely meet today? 

“Oh hey punk, how ya been? You didn’t give the feds my number did ya? Cause that would be a really unfortunate and bad idea; not to mention it would hurt my feelings.”

Steve sighed. “No I didn’t, I should’ve, but I didn’t.” 

“Awesome, so ‘Steve who carries around fountain pens and sketchbooks’, are you an artist?” Bucky sounded at ease which was honestly strange to Steve.

“Yes.”

“Do you have a full time job?”

“Yes.”

“Does it bore you to death?”

“Well,”

“Only truthful answers Stevie.”

“Then yes.”

“Good, do you think I’m cute, and sexy, and exciting, and everything you’ve ever wanted to be?”

Steve hesitated for a second. “Yes.”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes; bring your art stuff and two changes of clothes.” Bucky went to hang up the phone but stopped. “Oh and text me your address, I may be a criminal but I’m not the stalker kind, that’s just creepy.”

“Wait what? I never said I wanted to run away with you!” Steve sounded incredulous.

“Yes you did.” And with that the line went dead.

Coming to his wits Steve began to rush around his bedroom looking for the duffle bag he knew he had stored away somewhere, he eventually found it stashed under his bed and began throwing things in it before remembering to text Bucky his address. Going back to the task at hand Steve shoved two pairs of jeans, four pairs of underwear and three shirts one of which was for him to sleep in. Going to his bathroom he grabbed his contact case, his glasses, all his medications, and of course his toothbrush. Rushing out to his living room he grabbed his satchel that held all of his art supplies and his phone charger. Stepping out of his front door Steve turned the key to lock up and continued on his path to the stairwell. It had been roughly fifteen minutes since Bucky had ended their call and Steve lived on the third floor.   
By the time he reached the bottom floor Steve was wheezing slightly and reaching shakily for his inhaler. Finding it he took two puffs and begged his body to get itself under control before Bucky got there. Steve was still slightly out of breath by the time a beige Toyota Camry pulled up in front of him. The driver’s window rolled down revealing Bucky’s smirking face.

“Well don’t just stand there, get in.”

Hesitating Steve said, “A Toyota Camry, really, and in beige?”

“Hey, you don’t get away driving a black and green Lamborghini okay? No one expects you to drive a loser’s car. Now stop stalling and get in.”  
Steve rocked back on his heels once before mustering up the courage to walk over to the passenger side of the car and get in.

“Seatbelt sweetheart, I don’t need my insurance to go up.”

“You have insurance?” Steve looked downright shocked.

Looking over at Steve Bucky laughed. “No. So put your seatbelt on because if we crash you’ll get hurt or die and I’ll leave your sorry ass there for the cops to find.”  
Bucky pulled away from the curb as soon as he heard the click of Steve’s seatbelt. It only took them ten minutes to reach the interstate and start heading south. 

“Where are we going?” 

Bucky looked at Steve for a long second before replying. “You ever left Brooklyn, punk?”

“No, and don’t call me that.” Steve hesitated and added, “Jerk.” 

Bucky smiled and laughed quickly. “Well then let’s head to Georgia.”

“Georgia?”

“What, you don’t like peaches?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote a full length fic, as in like two years. So let's hope I can get back into the swing of things without too much trouble. But I might be a little rusty so don't expect too much. ;)


	3. It's just a list!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just likes to be organized, that's all.

“What did you write on the paper?”

Steve and Bucky had been driving for about an hour, it was mostly quiet except for random things Bucky would say but Steve, until now, had kept his mouth shut.

“What?” Bucky angled his head so he was looking at Steve but had the dark interstate in his peripheral vision.

“On the paper, in the café; what did you need it for? Like what did you write ya know, on it?”

“Oh Stevie, you ask the right questions, I like that. Not any more than I like those pretty blue eyes of yours though.” Chuckling, Bucky pushed his hips up until he was no longer sitting in his chair but rather angled against it so he could reach into his back pocket. Pulling out the paper from earlier he handed it to Steve. Steve unfolded it and he wasn’t sure what he had expected but it certainly wasn’t this.

There in Bucky’s strangely messy but still neat handwriting was a checklist.  
‘1. Get his attention.  
2\. Give him your number.  
3\. Wait for him to call.  
4\. Pick him up.  
5\. Peaches.’ Every step but the fifth had a check next to it.

“What the hell? Let me out, oh my god! Let me out!” Steve frantically pulled on the door handle to no avail.

“Woah, Stevie, calm down. If I let you out you’ll have to walk like a hundred miles to get back to Brooklyn, just calm down.” Bucky sounded completely at ease. “What’s the problem? So I wrote a list, it’s not that crazy.”

“Jesus Christ, Bucky! It’s psychotic! You wrote a list!” Steve was nearly hyperventilating at this point and his hands were desperately searching for purchase on something, anything.  
“Why did you even write this?”

“First of all, breathe. I don’t need you dying in my car. Secondly I wrote a list because I like to be organized. I wrote a list about you because I thought you were cute. I honestly wasn’t even going to rob the place but I had to get your attention somehow.” Bucky sounded like he honestly thought this was normal.

“You couldn’t just walk up to me and say hi?”

“No because then I would have to ask you out on a real date and lie to you about what I do with my life, I find it’s easier to just rob a place and then give you my number. You know? It lets you decide whether or not I’m cute enough to put up with what I do.”

Steve was silent for a moment. “You shot a gun off and robbed a place, to get my attention?”

“Yes. It worked didn’t it?”

Steve was silent and Bucky continued focusing on the road choosing to ignore Steve; that is until he heard the clicking of iPhone keys and saw Steve texting. His eyes widened before ripping the phone out of the blondes hands.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”Bucky shrieked as he rolled down the window. “Phones can be traced!” And with that he threw the thing out the window onto the asphalt speeding below.

“Bucky! I had a lot of stuff on that! Like four thousand songs and a ton of pictures!”

“Oh please,” Buck snarled. “I bet it’s all saved in the cloud.”

Steve threw himself back in his chair. “I hate you.”

“I know, punk. I know.”


	4. Someone needs to sleep and someone else needs to learn boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Steve, why're you such a spoilsport?

It was another twenty minutes or so before Steve opened his mouth again.  
“How long of a drive is it to Georgia?” His voice held an undertone of annoyance. 

Scratching his head, Bucky thought before he spoke. “Uh, about twenty hours without stops.” 

Steve who at this point was finally feeling tired started remembering a conversation he had had with his friend Sam once. “My friend went to Atlanta once and it only took him like thirteen hours.”

Rolling his eyes Bucky glanced over at Steve. “Come on punk, I thought you were smarter than this. Your friend probably wasn’t a well-known criminal who has to take back roads in order to avoid cameras, tolls, and highway patrol.”

Ignoring the jab at his intelligence Steve only had one thing to ask. “And what the hell am I supposed to do for twenty hours? You threw my phone out the window!”

“Well Stevie, why don’t you take a shot at drawing my handsome mug?” Bucky accentuated the sentence with a smile that Steve couldn’t see.

“Bucky.”

“Yes Punk?”

Steve’s voice deadpanned. “It’s dark outside, I can’t sketch in the dark and even if I could I wouldn’t sketch your ‘handsome mug’.” 

“Okay someone’s grouchy-.”

Bucky was cut off by Steve sharp protest of, “I’m not grouchy!”

“Okay fine, someone’s bored, let’s play I-spy; I’ll go first. I spy,” Bucky dragged out the ‘y’ as he looked at their surroundings. “With my little eye something small and bright.” 

“A star.” 

“How did you-?”

“It’s night Bucky! It’s dark and the only things we can see are the road, the stars and some damn tumbleweed!” Steve was practically shaking with anger and his face was red with heat.

Unfazed by Steve’s outburst Bucky stuck his finger in Steve’s general direction and said, “Yes, but which star, Steve? Which Star? Can you tell me that?”

“Arghhhh! God fucking, gah! I can’t believe you!” Steve slammed his head back into his headrest and exhaustedly rubbed his hands over his eyes.

“I think you should go to sleep.”

Steve only moaned. 

“Go to sleep, punk.”

“I don’t need to go to sleep, jerk.”

“You’re tired.”

“I’m not,” Steve yawned loudly. “Tired.”

“Ahhhh! You’re tired, see you’re yawning which means you’re tired.” Bucky poked Steve’s cheek and then ruffled his hair. “Go to sleep punk, I’ll wake you up in the morning.” 

Turning his head Steve barely had time to see Bucky reach to touch the radio before some old forties crooner filled the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter is kinda just supposed to be a bit of a funny sort of filler. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far though even if my writing is rusty. Tanks for reading. :)


	5. Do they serve Pancakes in prison? Steve doesn't want to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is such a little shit.

“Stevie wake up!” The sun was barely rising over the horizon and there were still visible stars.

“When you said in the morning I didn’t think you meant daybreak.”

“Shut up and pretend to cry!” Bucky gave Steve a look that spoke of a frantic panic.

“Bucky I can’t just pretend to cry!”

“Steve there’s a cop walking up to our car right now, if he recognizes me you’ll go down with me as an accomplice. Now cry!”  
Steve who was already tired began to panic; his breathing became erratic and tears sprang to his eyes.  
‘I’m going to prison.’ He thought.

The police officer Bucky had spoken of now stood outside of the driver’s side window. Rolling the window down Bucky adorned his solemnest face and said, “Is there a problem officer?”

“Did you know that your left tail light is out?” The officer spoke in a strained drawl and upon closer inspection Bucky could see that he was fairly young. 

Meanwhile Steve was absolutely wailing in the passenger’s seat.

“No officer I didn’t, I’m sorry. I’ll take care of it real soon though; I just gotta get him home first.” He nodded his head in Steve’s blubbering direction. “See we just came from our Grandma Ethel’s funeral and he was real close with her. Real sweet lady, may she rest in peace.” Bucky’s eyes were downcast in a mock act of respect for the dead.

“Oh well I-I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure she was a wonderful person. You just uh get him home and get that tail light fixed when you can.” The young officer looked like he wanted to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible.

“Thank you, I will. God bless you for understanding; I hope you have a good day.”  
Bucky nodded his head almost absentmindedly while looking as if he was in deep thought. “If you have the time it’d be real nice to see you at the wake, have some pie. We’re the third house to the right on Oak Street if you want to come. You look like you could do with meeting some folks; I don’t think I’ve seen you in the area.”

“Well I’ll have to see, but I do appreciate the offer, you have a nice day and I’m sorry about your Grandmother.” After that the officer practically ran back to his car and drove away as quickly as he could.

“Well good morning Stevie!” 

Steve was still crying when he looked up at Bucky.

“Jesus Steve, you can stop crying he’s gone.” 

“I thought I was going to prison, Jerk!” Steve punched Bucky in the shoulder and proceeded to force himself to stop crying. Sniffling he wiped his nose on his sleeve and took a deep breath in before speaking again. “How did you know there was an Oak street in town?”

“There’s an Oak street in almost every town in America and if there isn't one here he won't know, he's obviously new to the area.”

“Oh, where are we?”

“’Bout an hour past Richmond; we should be in South Carolina by lunch.” Bucky was now pulling back onto the road. “You hungry, Punk?”

“Depends on what we’re eating.”

“Uh breakfast?” Bucky said this like it should’ve been obvious but maybe Steve wanted something else.

“Okay, I can’t eat eggs or dairy products though.”

“That’s why there are always pancakes, Punk. Now finish drying your eyes and cheer up.” Steve smiled a bit and leaned back in his seat realizing just how hungry he was.

“Can I have a pancake stack?”

Bucky looked at Steve in a way that said ‘Really?’ “Sure kid, you can have a stack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll explore the nonexistent table manners Bucky has.


	6. Hot wiring before noon is bad luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, why don't you have manners?

Bucky pulled their car up to a worn down mom and pop diner about a half hour later.

“This good Stevie?” He looked over at Steve who was currently looking down at the hands he was sketching.  
Looking up at the restaurant Steve thought for a moment. “Yeah this is fine.”

“Alright then let’s go.” Bucky turned the car off and got out expecting Steve to follow. When he saw the Blonde head of hair appear above the car he locked it and turned towards the restaurant. The two men made their way through the door of the restaurant and waited to be seated by a hostess.  
When they were in a booth, menus in hand a waitress made her way over.  
“Hi my name is Amber and I’ll be taking care of you.” She popped the gum that was in her mouth.

“What can I get you boys to drink today?”

Bucky smiled at her, big and wide. “I’ll have a sweet tea.”

Amber nodded and then looked at Steve expectantly. “Uh a water, no lemon.”

“Alright boys I’ll be back with those drinks and take your order.” She walked away and Bucky looked over at Steve who was looking down at the menu.  
Though he wasn’t looking at him, Steve could feel Bucky’s eyes. 

“What do you want Bucky?”

“Nothing.” 

Steve looked up now and saw Bucky’s charming smile aimed directly at him.

Steve groaned. “It’s too early for you to be this weird.”

“Honest punk, I’m just lookin at how pretty your hair is in the sun.” Bucky winked and Steve blushed before burying his face in his arms. This caused Bucky to laugh and tug on Steve’s sleeve. 

“Aw come on Stevie, don’t hide your pretty face!” Steve looked up so that all Bucky could see was his eyes and he glared.

Their waitress was back at their table drinks in hand. “You guys are such a cute couple.”

Steve went to protest but Bucky beat him to the punch. “Thank you! Isn’t he just the cutest though? The best boyfriend in the world really.” Bucky reached out to grab Steve’s hand and got pinched. 

Amber giggled. “Do you know what you want to eat?”

Steve cut Bucky off this time. “I’ll have a stack of pancakes, a side of hash browns and bacon and a cup of coffee.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened at the amount of food Steve had ordered. “I’ll have the same but add a side of scrambled eggs.”

“Alright,” She smiled. “I’ll have that out for you shortly.” 

Steve waited for her to walk away. “Really,” He said. “The best boyfriend in the world?”

“Well you are.” Bucky smirked. 

“Ugh!” Steve hid his face in his hands for a moment and then reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out a pill organizer.

“Steve!” Bucky was so surprised by the sheer number of pills that Steve was emptying into his hand that he forgot all about calling him by some nickname. “Just how sick are you?”

“I’m not, but I would be without these. Let’s leave it at that okay? I’ll tell you if I’m dying.”

Bucky nodded. “Would it really be so terrible to be my boyfriend though?”

Steve thought about whether he wanted to answer truthfully. “No.”

Bucky didn’t have time to reply before Amber brought over their plates. 

“Two orders of pancakes, bacon, hash browns, coffee, and one order of scrambled eggs. Can I get you anything else?” Steve shook his head and Bucky asked for ketchup. 

Bucky began coating his eggs and hash browns in ketchup which made Steve wrinkle his nose. Shoving a bite of his hash browns into his mouth Bucky chewed for a bit before saying. “So we need to ditch the car.”

“Okay can you not talk with your mouth full? It’s really disgusting.”

Bucky swallowed and smiled sheepishly.

“So anyways, why do we need to ditch the car?”

“Well that cop back there probably put our plates in the system when he first pulled us over, so we need to get a new ride.” Bucky continued shoveling food into his mouth. He had his fork in one hand and a strip of bacon in the other.

Steve looked disgusted. “Okay, well how do we get a car? Oh my god Bucky! Slow down!”

“We borrow one.” Bucky paused in his chewing to take a sip of his sweet tea.

“So we steal one?” Steve was eating at a normal pace and with a fork and knife.

“Yes, if you want to be so crude about it.” Bucky had finished his bacon and half of his hash browns and obnoxiously licked his fingers clean.

“You are disgusting.” 

“You love it!”

“I promise you,” Steve fixed his gaze on Bucky. “I really and truly do not. I find it repulsive that you can’t wait until you’ve swallowed to talk and that you don’t seem to know what a napkin is.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hush up and eat your pancakes punk.”

“Shut up until you’re done eating, Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very exciting but I'm building up to stuff I promise. Thanks for reading -Lea   
> Oh and if you want to know anything or just think I'm not a total loser; you can reach me on tumblr at fridaysbloom.tumblr.com


	7. Ring around the Camry, Steve is getting lonely, kisses, kisses, Well Bucky wishes but it all falls out.

Bucky had finished paying their tab and had ushered Steve out of the booth before dropping a twenty dollar bill onto the table for Amber. Steve smiled to himself finding it ironic that the known thief was a good tipper.  
“What’s so funny Stevie?” Bucky rested his hand on the small of Steve’s back instinctually.

“Oh, nothing, you’re a good tipper that’s all.”  
“What did you think I would be the greediest person alive just because I’ve made a few headlines?”

“Well I did imagine you would look like the Hamburglar.” Steve was smirking at the obscene gesture Bucky had chosen to reply with.  
The boys had stepped outside and the air was heavy with humidity. Steve left Bucky’s hand on his back and turned to look at the taller man. “What now?”

“We go get a new ride of course.” Bucky walked Steve over to the passenger side of their current car and opened the door for him. He gestured for Steve to get in the car with a long swoop of his arm and shut the door behind him when he did. Bucky strode over to his side of the car and slid in smoothly while sticking the key in the ignition. He cocked his head to the side and gave Steve a look of annoyed desperation.

“Put your damn seatbelt on.” 

“Make me.” Steve smiled coolly hiding just how unconfident he really was. In less than a second Bucky had Steve pressed against the back of his chair with one hand and had grabbed his seatbelt with the other. Slowly Bucky pulled the seat belt across Steve’s body and let his knuckles brush against the younger man’s chest. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the click of the seatbelt in its clip. He swallowed harshly and tried furiously to calm the blush that he knew dusted his cheeks.

“Don’t be so stubborn Stevie.” Bucky brushed his lips against Steve’s throat and pulled away swiftly. He swung their car out of its space and smiled while turning the radio on. Bucky merged on the highway going south and singing American Idiot by Green Day at the top of his lungs.  
Steve roared with laughter as Bucky turned with his invisible microphone pointed at Steve’s mouth. 

“Come on Stevie, you know the song, I can tell!” Bucky’s eyes were crinkling with his smile and the blue pools sparkled as they observed Steve’s mouth opening uncertainly.

“Oh fuck it!” Steve threw his head back dramatically before joining in. “Well maybe I’m the faggot America; another point of the redneck agenda!”  
The pair continued like this with Bucky exaggeratedly ‘playing drums’ on the steering wheel and Steve rocking out on his air guitar. As the song came to a close Bucky rested his right hand on the gear shift and drove with his left hand on the wheel. The highway stretched out before them in a great expanse. Steve couldn’t help but think that with how fast it was going beneath them it kind of looked like a great glittering black river. He started imagining that the car was a boat and he and Bucky were rowing their way along.  
“Bucky?”

“Yeah Stevie?” Bucky paused in the middle of his rendition of Seether. 

“Can we get a cooler car this time?” Steve’s voice had been very serious and Bucky had honestly thought that the question was going to be far more important. At the realization that Steve was really just tired of the Camry, Bucky laughed giddily and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“We’ll see Stevie, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dreadfully sorry for how long it took me to post this, it's been done for awhile but kept feeling like it ws missing something. I finally decided oh well. So here it is, things should get a bit more action packed after this chapter. As always you can find me on tumblr at fridaysbloom.tumblr.com Thanks for reading.- Lea


End file.
